World Edition: Mystery of the World
The whole world comes to investigation in the World Edition: Mystery of the World, originally named World Edition (MysteryJones and Tutti), in a fanmade series of Criminal Case and known as Season 2 of the Criminal Case Mystery Series. Although it is not fully completed, we decided to conclude the series. Continents Various law enforcement agencies govern certain localities across the globe, but the WTA (World Top Agency) serves as a top police force specializing in difficult crimes to deal with by average law enforcement localities. Europe Cases #1-#8 are situated in the continent of Europe. In Secrets of a Dead Europe, the WTA deals with a virulent escalation of violence throughout the continent. This includes, but not limited to, arsons, political assassinations, and out-of-control riots. Cases #1 to #8: *Case #1 - Royal Mess (London, England) *Case #2 - In the City of Lights (Paris, France) *Case #3 - Burning Eagles (Amsterdam, Netherlands) *Case #4 - Deathfest (Munich, Germany) *Case #5 - Gods of Murder (Athens, Greece) *Case #6 - Bloody Pizza (Rome, Italy) *Case #7 - Olé! (Barcelona, Spain) *Case #8 - Unmasked (Lisbon, Portugal) Sahara Region Cases #9-#14 are situated in the Sahara Region. In The Anubis Curse, the WTA deals with a big thief that stole the Anubis Stone from the Alexandria Museum in Egypt and the team's search for an escaped convict from Europe. Cases #9 to #14: *Case #9 - Welcome to the Sahara (Casablanca, Morocco) *Case #10 - A Monster in the Shadows (Algiers, Algeria) *Case #11 - The Great Escape (Amman, Jordan) *Case #12 - Stealing of Life (Baghdad, Iraq) *Case #13 - The Prince and The Thief (Riad, Saudi Arabia) *Case #14 - The Anubis Curse (Cairo, Egypt) Eurasia Cases #15-#20 are situated in the region of Eurasia. In Cold Hearts, the WTA deals with the team investigating the death of Chief Acalupta and STIGMA, a world-wide criminal organization. Cases #15 to #20: *Case #15 - The Frozen Planes (Moscow, Russia) *Case #16 - Fished Up (Oslo, Norway) *Case #17 - Near the Borders (Helsinki, Finland) *Case #18 - Into the Night (Stockholm, Sweden) *Case #19 - Sand and Bones (Gobi Desert, Mongolia) *Case #20 - The Tip of The Iceberg (Irkutsk, Russia) Asia Cases #21-#27 are situated in the continent of Asia. In The Flame Within, the WTA deals with an arsenist burning famous locations throughout this continent, later revealed to be a mole within the WTA. Cases #21 to #27: *Case #21 - A Passage to India (Mumbai and Agra, India) *Case #22 - Tale of a Murderer (Lahore, Pakistan) *Case #23 - Cold Night (Katmandu, Nepal) *Case #24 - Dark Truths (Lhasa, Tibet, China) *Case #25 - The Wall of Murders (Xangai, China) *Case #26 - The Twilight Affair (Seoul, South Korea) *Case #27 - As the Fire Burns (Tokyo, Japan) Oceania Cases #28-#32 are situated in the continent of Oceania. In The Victorious Chorus, the WTA deals with hunting down Ajaya Dahal's killer throughout Oceania and protecting the crowned heiress of a music festival happening in Sydney's Opera House from STIGMA's plans. Cases #28 to #32: *Case #28 - The Good Die Young (Jakarta, Indonesia) *Case #29 - Sudden Danger (Suva, Fiji) *Case #30 - While the City Sleeps (Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea) *Case #31 - My Precious Murder (Rotorua, New Zealand) *Case #32 - The Crowned Heir (Sydney, Australia) Africa Cases #33-#38 are situated in the continent of Africa. In The African Change, the WTA deals with helping fighting the hunger in this continent as STIGMA plans on turning this poor continent into a massive world metropolis among the dangers of the jungle. Cases #33 to #38: *Case #33 - The Grand Escape (Madagascar) *Case #34 - On Dangerous Ground (Kenya) *Case #35 - The Breaking Point (Mozambique) *Case #36 - Hunger's Wars (South Africa) *Case #37 - Fueling it Up (Angola) *Case #38 - Africa Rising (Nigeria) The Americas Cases #39-#46 are situated in the continental region of The Americas. In the final chapter of the World Edition, Dividing to Conquer, the WTA was separated by a kidnapper called «The Shadow». They now have to work together to get back together as a team and take down the kidnapper and its scheming organization once and for all. Cases #39 to #46: *Case #39 - Fate Awaits Us All (Argentina) *Case #40 - The Time for Murder (Peru) *Case #41 - The Secret of the Darkness (Brazil) *Case #42 - Conspiracy Rising (Colombia) *Case #43 - One Among Us (Mexico) *Case #44 - Access Denied (Los Angeles, USA) *Case #45 - Leaf Me Alone (Vancouver, Canada) *Case #46 - The Ultimate Link (Washington DC, USA) The WTA: The Player *'The Player' performs homicide investigations as the investigator-in-chief of formal murder investigations; they are the ones to piece together evidence and bring killers to justice by all means necessary. The Chiefs *'Chief Alexander Moore' - As the chief in the European and African regions, he reads and reviews case files, issues orders, gives out new leads whenever necessary, oversees all police operations and ensures cops are bringing justice to the particular continent. *'Chief Andero Acalupta' (†') - Formerly as the chief of the Sahara Region, he had read and reviewed case files, issued orders, gave out new leads whenever necessary, oversaw all police operations and had ensured cops are bringing justice to the particular continent. *'Chief Zhihao Wong - As the chief in the Asian regions, he reads and reviews case files, issues orders, gives out new leads whenever necessary, oversees all police operations and ensures cops are bringing justice to the particular continent. *'Chief Cameron Moss' - As the chief in the Oceania region, he reads and reviews case files, issues orders, gives out new leads whenever necessary, oversees all police operations and ensures cops are bringing justice to the particular continent. *'Commissioner William Moss' - As the chief in the American regions, he reads and reviews case files, issues orders, gives out new leads whenever necessary, oversees all police operations, ensures cops are bringing justice to the particular continent as well mentoring his team through the dark times when needed. Partners *'Wildlife Detective Carlito Olivero' - He is assigned to investigate murders and shady crimes with the player in the most remote and dangerous locations around the globe. *'Chinese Force Agent Xiang Yating' - She recruits only the finest officers from local Chinese law enforcement agencies on behalf of the Chief's office to assign to international and major Chinese law enforcement agencies. She also assists the law enforcement agencies if needed. *'Elite Force Agent Scott Archer' - As the force agent of the WTA, he recruits only the finest officers from local law enforcement agencies on behalf of the Chief's office to the World Top Agency. He is also assigned to investigate murders and shady crimes with the player. *'Elite Force Detective Teresa Castilho' - She is a detective who served as a local political intern prior to her tenure into the WTA. Her job is to investigate murders and shady crimes with the player. *'Secret Agent Sergey Abrosimov' - He is a secret agent working for an international spy agency, not only assigned to assist spy operations but to assist the WTA in dire times alongside the player and, occasionally their partners, solving murders and investigating shady crimes. The Lab Personnel *'Coroner Amelia Carcione' - Known as the WTA's chief medical examiner (also named coroner), she autopsies murdered corpses of various murder victims, analyzes the murder weapon if necessary, issues new leads whenever possible and handles anatomic forensics when needed. *'Lab Expert Oliver Werdin' - As the forensics expert of the lab, he handles and analyzes physical, biological, and clinical evidence to help homicide investigators incriminate the killer's identity and sometimes discovers the murder weapon. *'Tech Expert Kuno Tadakuni' - As the WTA's technology expert, he handles and analyzes digital and technical evidence to help homicide investigators incriminate the killer's identity as well issuing new leads whenever possible. *'Doctor Marina Yurakina' - As the WTA's psychologist and profiler, she analyzes objects and/or clues that cannot be analyzed by digital, physical, clinical, anatomic or technical forensics, but instead, through psychological analysis. She also tends to mental disorders or traumas that her fellow team members may go through. *'Professor Matthieu D'Aboville' - Formerly a professor of a French university, he now works for the WTA as the team's historian. He analyzes ancient objects and/or clues and uses his historical knowledge to bring important information from them and also helps in disguise. Navigation Category:World Editions